My Travel Partner
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Karena di manapun kau bisa menemukan sebuah pengalaman yang baru untukmu. Termasuk saat di pesawat selama dua belas jam.
1. Chapter 1

_Karena di manapun kau bisa menemukan sebuah pengalaman yang baru untukmu. Termasuk saat di pesawat selama dua belas jam._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Travel Partner**

**Naruto ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typo****s**** dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.**

**My Travel Partner **** Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Kesan pertama itu menentukan sikap seseorang terhadapmu._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata tengah mengepak baju-bajunya kedalam koper ungu miliknya. Ternyata seratus hari di habiskan di Tokyo benar-benar tidak terasa.

"Nak, apa kau harus kembali?" tanya Hiashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang ayahnya dengan tenang. Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Itu tempat kerjaku ayah. Lagipula bekerja di sana menyenangkan."

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hinata. Dan Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama karena tahu pasti ayahnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ayah tahu kamu bekerja di sana karena ingin membahagiakan ayah dan Hanabi," Hiashi menatap anaknya dengan serius, namun terselip kesedihan di setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Hiashi. "Tapi ayah masih sanggup bekerja dan membahagiakan kalian berdua. Jadi ayah minta kau berhenti bekerja di sana."

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Ayah, Hinata melakukannya karena menyukai pekerjaanku. Hinata tahu ayah pasti merindukanku, tapi tempat itu juga mengajariku betapa pentingnya sebuah keluarga. Walaupun begitu, Hinata harus tetap berada di sana, setidaknya cita-cita Hinata untuk menjadi orang berguna bagi banyak orang bisa terwujud."

Hiashi mendengar ucapan putrinya itu dengan haru. Hampir setahun tidak bertemu dan Hinata sudah berubah menjadi dewasa.

"Ayah mendoakanmu dari sini nak."

Hinata mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh sang ayah.

"Terima kasih."Bisiknya lirih

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ya~ Akamichi Chouji sudah memasuki mangkok yang ketujuh sementara Namikaze Naruto juga sudah menghabiskan setengah mangkok ketujuh!" begitulah info MC tentang lomba makan ramen

Banyak peserta yang sudah gugur dan hanya tersisa dua orang yang bertahan. Dan para penonton mengelu-elukan jagoan favorinya masing-masing.

"Chouji!"

"Naruto!"

Ruangan itu penuh dengan sorak-sorakan penyemangat, sementara kedua orang yang sedang di elukan namanya tengah sibuk bersaing makan ramen. Lomba kali ini tentu saja berbeda lantaran hadiah yang di sediakan panitia sangatlah mewah.

Berlibur selama tiga hari dua malam di Sydney plus akomodasi dan uang saku.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto!" Seru sang MC yang membuat seluruh penonton menjerit senang, sementara Naruto tengah ber-_high five_ ria

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Barang-barangmu sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kiba yang di jawab cengiran oleh Naruto

"Aku sudah mengeceknya dua puluh kali, Kiba."

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya!" seru Kiba sebelum Naruto keluar dari apartemennya

"Siip."Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya

_Sydney, Uzumaki Naruto coming!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata memandangi tiket dan paspor yang ada di tangannya. Tujuannya ke Sydney dan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Hinata melangkah menuju gate yang tertera dalam tiket yang akan mengantarkannya menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Sydney.

"_Yes Gaara. I'm back now._" ucapnya menjawab telepon dari temannya yang kebetulan belum kembali ke _rig_ tempat dimana dia bekerja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat Naruto sedang mencari tempat duduknya, Hinata yang sudah tiba di pesawat terlebih dahulu tampaknya asik membaca novel yang sengaja dia beli sebelum pulang ke Sydney. Penerbangan dari Tokyo menuju Sydney sendiri kira-kira memakan waktu dua belas jam dan untuk membunuh waktu sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika Hinata membaca buku setebal kira-kira lima sentimeter itu.

"Ini nomor tempat duduk anda, tuan." ucap Pramugari setelah Naruto beberapa kali tersasar tempat duduk. Maklumlah, ini adalah kali pertamanya naik pesawat.

Hinata sadar jika tempat duduk di sampingnya sudah terisi. Namun karena Hinata merasa tidak perlu berbasa-basi pada orang yang dia belum kenal.

"Ugh~ Bagaimana cara menggunakan tali ini sih?" gerutu orang di sebelah Hinata yang menarik atensi Hinata

Dan saat Hinata menoleh, benar saja jika orang yang ada di sampingnya yang menggerutu bagaimana cara menggunakan _seat belt_. Dugaan Hinata, orang yang di sampingnya baru pertama kali naik pesawat.

"Cara menggunakannya seperti ini."Hinata yang sengaja melepas _seat belt_ yang tadi dia sudah pasang dan memperagakannya di depan Naruto bagaimana cara memasangnya

Naruto berusaha mengikuti arahan Hinata tadi namun gagal. Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan memasangkan _seat belt_ Naruto.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kikuk. Kalau Kiba melihat ini, bisa hancur _imej_ cowok _gentelmen_ yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya

"Tidak masalah."

Naruto yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua, berkata sembari mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?"

"Hyuuga Hinata" balasnya singkat dan tidak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto

"Nama yang cantik. Salam kenal ya." ucap Naruto berusaha terdengar tidak kesal lantaran uluran tangannya yang tidak di hiraukan oleh gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Hey, apa gadis di sebelahnya tidak di ajarkan sopan santun saat berinteraksi dengan orang lain?

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu dan merongoh sakunya. Awalnya Hinata tidak tertarik dan berniat melanjutkan bacaannya sampai dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Iya aku sudah di pesawat— Hey!" tiba-tiba saja hp Naruto di ambil paksa oleh Hinata dan Hinata segera mematikan hp Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku itu tidak punya masalah apapun sama kamu."

Hinata segera menarik sebuah brosur yang ada di kantong kursi di depannya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah kesal.

"Baca dulu semua petunjuk di situ dan renungkanlah kesalahanmu. Kalau sudah baru aku mengembalikan ini." perintah Hinata sembari memperlihatkan hp Naruto yang membuat sang empu tersungut-sungut

Naruto membaca beberapa peraturan itu dengan serius dan sampai di point yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

**Tidak boleh menyalakan handphone dan peralatan elektronik lainnya yang memancarkan sinyal selama penerbangan berlangsung**

"Sudah tahu apa salahmu?"

"Maaf tadi aku sempat marah padamu."

Hinata mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan hp Naruto. Setidaknya walaupun orang yang bernama Naruto itu baru pertama kali naik pesawat, dia lumayan mudah di ajari. Dirinya ingat dulu pernah satu tempat duduk dengan orang yang susah di atur dan akhirnya Hinata meminta pramugari untuk pindah tempat duduk.

"Alasan kita tidak boleh menyalakan hp saat penerbangan adalah kita tidak mau menganggu komunikasi para pilot dengan pihak bandara. Kalau komunikasi terganggu, kita bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan di udara." jelas Hinata yang membuat Naruto mengangguk paham

Sepertinya Naruto akan banyak belajar hal yang baru saat di pesawat ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba layar monitor turun dari langit-langit pesawat. Hinata melihatnya hanya bisa menahan senyum. Yah~ jarang-jarang kan melihat orang yang baru pertama kali naik pesawat. Anggap saja itu hiburan kecil sebelum kembali ke _rig_ yang berada tengah laut.

"Itu apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan lantaran di monitor itu memutar video yang menggunakan dua bahasa yaitu Jepang dan Inggris.

"Pentunjuk hal-hal dasar yang harus kau lakukan saat berada di pesawat."

Ya setelah peragai dingin Hinata tadi, Naruto yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa tentang seluk beluk naik pesawat terbang tentu saja melanggar banyak aturan. Salah satunya tetap menyalakan hp miliknya. Untung saja Hinata melihat hal itu dan segera memberitahukan Naruto sebelum pramugari bertindak.

Dan gadis bersurai ungu itu sadar, dirinya tidak mungkin bertindak tidak peduli pada orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Haa— mungkin jiwa Asia miliknya yang selalu peduli pada orang lain tidak akan pernah hilang, meskipun Hinata tahu jika teman-temanya di _rig _tidak terlalu menyukai hal itu karena berhubungan dengan privasi.

"Kau sudah berapa kali naik pesawat?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata menghentikan segala yang ada di kepalanya

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Seingatku pertama kali aku naik pesawat saat usiaku lima tahun.."

"Lima tahun!" seru Naruto yang membuat seluruh penumpang _first class_ menoleh kearah Naruto

"_I'm so sorr__y,_" pinta Hinata pada semua orang, lalu mencubit lengan Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis

"Bodoh! Ini kelas satu dan seluruh penumpang di sini membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan."

"Maaf~ Aku kan tidak tahu."

Hinata menghela nafas dan mengambil sesuatu di samping tempat duduknya yang merupakan monitor sebesar kira-kira 14" dan Naruto memandangnya dengan takjub.

"Woow, keren." ucap Naruto seperti anak kecil yang melihat iklan mainan terbaru

"Punyamu ada di sebelah sini." Tunjuk Hinata dan Naruto mengeluarkan layar itu

"Wah, banyak pilihannya! Aww~ Hinata, sakit."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, namun tatapannya seolah berkata kau-jangan-berisik-di-sini. Naruto hanya menggerutu dalam hati, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto sudah asik dengan game-game yang ada di monitor itu. Dan tenang saja, suara yang di hasilkan permainan Naruto tidak akan menganggu yang lain lantaran masing-masing menggunakan _earphone_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Well, Mei enggak tahu kenapa pengen nulis Naruto itu rada-rada katro (sorry Mei nggak tahu bahasa indonesianya yang bagus) naik pesawat.**_

_**FYK, rig itu adalah tempat di mana minyak mentah di ambil dari bumi. Dan pekerja di sana tentu saja orang yang ahli di bidangnya. Biasanya sih mereka lulusan teknik perminyakan, teknik fisika, teknik kimia dan berbagai teknik yang tidak mungkin di sebutin satu-satu di sini =))**_

_**Tachi reader yang baik, berilah Mei sedikit keripik berupa review. Review kalian sangat berharga untuk author abalness seperti Mei ini :)**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**22 November 2013**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dulu dia tidak pernah peduli dengan berapa waktu yang telah terlewati selama dia duduk di tempatnya. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa dirinya mengingat waktu dan ternyata terasa lama._

_Dan pastinya pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda dengannya tentu saja._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Travel Partner**

**Naruto ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typo****s**** dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.**

**My Travel Partner **** Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Tidak perlu malu untuk belajar, bahkan pada seorang yang muda sekalipun._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto sudah mulai bosan memainkan game. Sebagai orang IT di Konoha, Naruto pasti dengan mudah mengetahui trik suatu game. Sebenarnya kemampuan Naruto itu setara dengan Nara Shikamaru yang sekarang bekerja di Amerika. Namun karena sang Ibu, Kushina tidak pernah mengizinkan Naruto pergi keluar dari Konoha, pada akhirnya kemampuan Naruto hanya di gunakan untuk perusahaan lokal yang gajinya tidak seberapa besar.

"Pekerjaanmu apa?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan karena sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu Hinata melipat layar monitor yang dia milik dan menekuni bacaannya

"_Engineer_ di _rig_ perminyakan." jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya

_Engineer_.. _Rig_.. Perminyakan.

Itu berarti—

Naruto segera melirik Hinata dan berkata "Jadi kau bekerja di tengah laut?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu? Dan satu lagi, _rig _tidak hanya ada di laut saja. Di daratan juga ada."

"Bukankah tempat itu di huni oleh laki-laki dan bukan seorang perempuan sepertimu?"

"Mayoritas memang laki-laki yang bekerja di sana, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada perempuan di sana. Aku adalah salah satu contoh minoritas di sana."

"Tapi— Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini abad 21, segala sesuatu sekarang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.." jelas Hinata yang tanpa sadar memandang Naruto, "_Well_, kecuali satu yaitu menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati."

Sebelum Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata membuka suaranya. "Giliranmu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Naruto cukup lama terdiam sebelum berkata, "Aku ahli IT."

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Hinata yang memandangi skor game yang terpampang di layar monitor milik Naruto yang benar-benar tinggi. "Tapi menurutku aneh saja kau belum pernah naik pesawat jika kau adalah orang IT."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mudah saja. Melihat kau yang masih mau menelepon seseorang padahal kita sudah mau _take off_. Berarti kemungkinan ini adalah perjalananmu yang pertama. Atau pilihan kedua, kau adalah tipe pelanggar peraturan."

Perkataan Hinata yang terlalu jujur sekaligus menusuk itu membuat Naruto bingung mau membalas apa. Di balas, nanti malah terkesan dirinya cuman jagonya melawan perempuan. Didiamkan, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hati. Jadi serba salah Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah," ucapan Hinata yang tengah membaca buku itu sontak membuat Naruto memalingkan kepalanya.

'_Benar nih tidak apa-apa?'_

"Kau itu menjengkelkan," akhirnya Naruto bisa juga mengatakannya.

Dan Naruto was-was mendengar jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata. Tapi ternyata—

"Kalimatmu tadi kuanggap sebagai pujian."

_What_? Dia serius? Bukannya perempuan biasanya akan marah jika dibilang seperti itu? Apa mental perempuan yang ada di sampingnya keterlaluan cuek atau memang itu sifat dasarnya?

Dan mendadak kepala Naruto pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir hal-hal yang tidak penting.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menatap makanan yang ada di depannya dengan malas. Meskipun dirinya tadi yang memilih makanan itu, sebenarnya dirinya lebih dari bosan memakan menu seperti itu. Ditambah lagi fakta makanan yang berada di pesawat pasti di tambahkan lebih banyak garam karena ketinggian pesawat akan mempengaruhi pengecapan.

Dan masalah utamanya, Hinata tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak garam atau dirinya harus segera _check up _begitu sampai di Sydney. Dia benar-benar malas mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar dari Sasuke tentang pola makan dan bla bla bla. Ditambah lagi Gaara yang akan mengomelinya sepanjang dirinya bekerja di _rig_. Duo maho itu benar-benar neraka dunia kalau sudah mengomel.

"Hey, kau tidak makan?" suara Naruto yang agak heran dengan tingkah Hinata yag tidak menyentuh makanannya samasekali. Padahal pemuda itu sudah beberapa kali mendengar suara perut perempuan itu minta di isi.

"Tidak," itu benar-benar dusta! Hinata sebenarnya lapar, tapi kalau mengingat penderitaan apa yang akan menantinya di Sydney, rasanya lebih baik kelaparan.

"Suara perutmu itu menganggu. Seolah-olah kau belum akan selama dua belas jam terakhir ini."

Padahal maksud Naruto hendak menyindir Hinata, namun balasan yang di terimanya membuat Naruto hampir mengangakan mulutnya dengan tidak elitnya.

"Memang aku belum ada makan samasekali sejak dua belas jam yang lalu."

Biarkan Naruto melompat keluar dari pesawat sekarang juga. Perempuan disebelahnya benar-benar sukses membuatnya mati kutu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa semua perempuan yang kerja di _rig_ sikapnya seperti Hinata?

"Cepat makananmu. Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri yang sudah sangat tersiksa itu," hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Naruto sebelum menikmati makanannya

Saat makanan Naruto hampir habis, barulah Hinata mau menyentuh makanannya. Mungkin memang nasibnya harus menerima omelan duo maho itu setiap tahun jika dirinya pulang ke Jepang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah percakapan tentang makanan itu, baik Naruto maupun Hinata belum ada mengobrol sama sekali. Hinata yang asik dengan novel yang di bacanya dan Naruto sudah setengah mati kebosanan memainkan game di TV miliknya.

"Hey, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di _rig_?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Jangan memberikan pertanyaan lagi."

Jeda sejenak. Sepertinya Hinata sedang mengingat-ingat sejak kapan mulai bekerja di Sydney.

"Jika kau menanyakanku bekerja di _Landrig_, maka aku jawab satu tahu. Jika kau tanya aku bekerja di _Jackup_, maka aku jawab tiga tahun."

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Hinata. Apa susahnya sih bilang empat tahun? Kenapa harus di jelaskan dengan istilah yang bahkan tidak Naruto pahami.

"Giliranmu."

Lagi? Giliran apa coba?

"Ha?"

"Apa aku harus mengulang pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan tadi padaku?"

Jika ini komik, sudah di pastikan sudah ada tiga sudut siku-siku imajiner yang terbentuk di pelipis Naruto. Kenapa Hinata begitu menjengkelkan sebagai seorang perempuan? Apa karena pengaruh lingkungan kerjanya?

"Aku sudah kerja selama lima tahun di perusahaan swasta biasa."

"Dibagian apa?"

Jeda sesaat. Naruto merasa berat untuk mengatakannya dan berharap Hinata paham serta mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun nyatanya, perempuan bersurai ungu itu hanya diam, menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Karyawan biasa seperti kebanyakan orang."

Hening.

"A-Apa? Coba ulangi lagi."

"Hah?"

Hinata menutup novel yang dibacanya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan jujur saja, Naruto benci tatapan itu karena sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak orang yang melakukan hal serupa.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, padahal Naruto sudah menyiapkan mental mendengarkan pertanyaan panjang Hinata dan _to the point_.

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu?" Naruto mengikuti gaya bicara Hinata kalau Naruto bertanya. Hitung-hitung ini balas dendam dan biar gadis itu merasakan gimana rasanya orang penasaran tapi gak kesampaian tahu jawabannya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak kasih tahu. Aku juga tidak mau tahu."

Seandainya yang ngomong ini Kiba, pasti Naruto sudah tendang pemuda pencinta anjing itu. Asli, demi apa ada orang macam Hinata di dekatnya. Mana ngejengkelin banget lagi.

"Kalau mau marah, bilang saja. Menahan emosi itu bisa menyebabkan penyakit jantung dan berujung kematian."

Dan kalau yang di ucapkan Hinata benaran terjadi, maka tersangka utamanya adalah Hinata karena buat Naruto jengkel. _Kami-sama_, Naruto ada buat dosa apa sama orang sampai dapat teman sebangku yang cantik tapi buat cape hati begini?

"Kau itu benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya dua jam yang lalu."

Naruto menghela nafas saat mendengarkan jawaban Hinata. "Kau itu aneh."

"Menjadi orang yang berbeda itu menyenangkan."

Naruto sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dan berteriak kesal, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA BERSIKAP SIMPATI SEDIKIT PADA ORANG LAIN!"

Hening.

Seluruh penumpang di _First Class_ melihat kearah Naruto. Hinata memasang wajah _facepalm_ dan seolah-olah tidak kenal dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri malu banget karena teriak gaje dan wajahnya jadi merah padam.

"Tuan, tolong pelankan suara anda. Disini ada penumpang mempunyai penyakit jantung." Bahkan pramugari saja sampai datang ke tempat Naruto untuk mengatakan kesalahan Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pffft... Mei jahat banget ya sama Naruto. Tapi emang lucu kalau Naruto itu di buat jengkel, apalagi golongan darah Naruto itu B dan sifat dasarnya gampang meledak-ledak XDD #nak**_

_**Sebenernya pengen buat Hinata berdasarkan golongan darah. Tapi karena Mei tidak tahu dia golongan darah apa, jadi Mei asal ambil golongan darah, dan dalam hal ini Mei pakai kepribadian golongan darah AB XDD #notsorryforthat**_

_**FYK, Landric itu adalah jenis rig yang berada di daratan. Tapi rig jenis ini sudah mulai jarang karena minyak bumi di daratan sudah semakin susah di cari -_- Sedangkan Jackup itu jenis rig yang berada di laut dengan kedalaman yang dangkal. Kadang ini juga di pakai untuk di daerah delta (pertemuan antara sungai dan laut). Dan maaf aja Mei jadi kasih kuliah dadakan di fic ini XP**_

_**Dan terakhir, semoga kalian terhibur =))**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**22 Novemver 2013**_


End file.
